


The Trouble with Girlfriends (and Why Boyfriends are Better)

by nverland



Category: Actor RPF, Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 19:43:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nverland/pseuds/nverland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fight with his girlfriend sends Viggo on a camping trip with his friend, leading to a cold-and lovesick Orlando sharing his sleeping bag, and a lot more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Trouble with Girlfriends (and Why Boyfriends are Better)

Title: The Trouble with Girlfriends (and Why Boyfriends are Better)  
Author: Carol  
Rating: NC17  
Character: Viggo/Orlando, Sean  
Disclaimer: This is fiction, nothing more  
Warnings: None  
Beta: ~N~  
Word Count: 4064  
Summary: A fight with his girlfriend sends Viggo on a camping trip with his friend, leading to a cold-and lovesick Orlando sharing his sleeping bag, and a lot more.

 

Everyone around could hear it, the yelling and breaking things. They all knew that there were problems with the occupants of the trailer, that the girlfriend wasn’t happy about the weather, or the location, or even the relationship she had with their cast mate, but this was the first time they’d actually heard them fighting. And they all knew it wasn’t like Viggo to fight with anyone. 

 

“I hate this damn place!” rang clearly through the closed windows. 

 

There was no reply, but moments later there was the sound of breaking glass, followed by more yelling from the female occupant, all aimed at Viggo. Except now she’d gone from complaining about the location to attacking him personally. How he wandered off, how he smelled and looked, and how he spent more time with the people he saw every day on set than he did with her, after she’d flown half way around the world just to be with him. 

 

The few people that were still outside made a dash for their own trailers when they heard a final loud crash and Viggo finally yelling back. 

 

“I didn’t fucking ask you here, Lola, and if you’re so damn unhappy with everything why don’t you pack your spoiled ass up and drag it back home to your daddy. I’m sure he’d be happy to let you throw all the tantrums you want.” 

 

The sound of someone being slapped rang across the lot, followed by a slammed trailer door, and the sound of spinning tires as Lola left. Everyone hoped for good, but one could never be sure with Viggo, he seemed to put up with a lot of grief from the much younger woman. 

 

After what seemed a respectable time to wait, Sean made the trip across the lot to pound on his friends door. Only to have the pounding ignored. 

 

“Vig, open up. I know you’re in there.” 

 

The latch clicked, but the door didn’t open. Sean carefully pushed, unsure of what he’d find once he got inside. This was the worst fight the couple had had, to anyone’s knowledge. As he stepped up into the trailer, the first thing he noticed was broken glass all over the floor, next being his friend sitting on the small sofa with his head in his hands. 

 

“I don’t even know what I did this time, Sean. She was ticked when I got in tonight and started in before I’d even gotten my boots off.” 

 

Sean stepped forward to place a hand on Viggo’s shoulder, wincing when he saw the purpling handprint on the side of Viggo’s face. 

 

“Come on, mate. Let’s get out of here for a bit. Little fresh air and change of scenery will help. We’ll clean this all up later.” 

 

“What if she comes back? She’ll be more pissed if I’m gone.” 

 

“You sound like a love sick fool, Vig. From the sounds she was making, and the way she tore out of here, I wouldn’t think she’s coming back, at least not tonight. Let’s get you cleaned up a little and we’ll go have a beer and talk.” 

 

Viggo nodded, he knew Sean was right; Lola wasn’t going to be back this time. May be that was for the best, all they seemed to do was fight anymore. Getting up from the sofa, Viggo headed back to the small bedroom, grabbing a clean shirt and stepping into the bathroom to wash his face. He flinched when he saw the marks on his face; Pete was going to throw a fit in the morning. He hoped that make-up would cover the bruising. 

 

As the two men left, heading for Sean’s trailer, Orlando watched quietly from his kitchen window next door. Being in the trailer closest to Viggo’s he’d been privy to more of the couple’s fights than the others had. He’d heard all the nasty things that Lola had called Viggo, all the things she accused him of. And not once had Orlando heard Viggo raise his voice or fight back, until tonight. Orlando hoped that meant that she was finally gone for good. Viggo deserved better than the way he’d been treated ever since his girl friend had shown up a week before. 

 

Waiting until he was sure that Viggo and Sean were settled at Sean’s place, Orlando made his way to Viggo’s trailer, entering quietly. He didn’t want Viggo to come back to the mess he was sure was sitting inside waiting for him. Maybe if things were cleaned up by the time he got home, he’d be happier. He’d looked so sad lately, Orlando wanted to do whatever he could to cheer Viggo up. He was surprised at the damage he found inside the small trailer. Broken dishes, smashed picture frames, glass all over the floors. It made Orlando sad that someone would treat Viggo like this. He deserved better, someone that would appreciate him, take care of him, love him. 

 

Orlando looked around, finding the broom and dust pan in a corner. Starting with the larger pieces of glass, he started the chore of cleaning up the destruction that Lola had left in her wake. 

 

Several hours later, Viggo made his way back to his own trailer, slightly drunk but a lot calmer than when he’d left earlier. He’d decided that the mess inside was going to have to wait until tomorrow to be cleaned up, he was too tired to deal with it tonight. Opening the door, he was surprised to see that someone had been there while he was gone and straightened the place back up. He was almost afraid to look in the bedroom and find Lola there, but her car wasn’t out front, so it couldn’t have been her. He’d have to ask around tomorrow, but whoever it was, he could kiss them for cleaning up the mess, he hadn’t been looking forward to it at all. 

 

The next morning Orlando was hanging out in the mess tent waiting for Viggo to come in. He kept telling himself that he just wanted to be sure that Viggo was okay, but inside he knew it was more than that. Maybe with Lola gone Viggo would see Orlando differently, as more than just a cast mate and friend. Not that he really expected anything more; Viggo wasn’t really into guys, at least as far as Orlando could tell. 

 

He knew the moment Viggo walked through the entry, he was surrounded by the collective Hobbits, all talking at once. He waited a moment to join the growing group, not wanting to appear too eager, but when he got a look at Viggo he was furious. There was a large purple and blue bruise covering his cheek and up around the edge of his eye. Orlando was upset at himself. He’d been listening to them fight for a long time. If he’d had the sense to go over and interrupt them, Viggo wouldn’t be hurt right now. 

 

Just then Peter showed up, having heard that Aragorn wasn’t looking too good. After shooing off most of the onlookers, he took a careful look at the damages. 

 

“Viggo, even with makeup that’s going to show. We can’t have Aragorn running around looking like he’s been beaten up, not part of the script. Not right now anyway. We’ll have to rearrange shooting for a few days while you heal.” 

 

Turning to look at the assembled cast, Peter announced they’d be filming with just the hobbits for a few days, that the men and Elf were excused until the following Monday. As the hobbits groaned, so did the men and Elf. No one was very happy with the changes in schedule. As Peter headed back to his office, the crew started for the sets, discussing the changes they needed to make. 

 

Turning to face Sean and Orlando, Viggo started to apologize for causing the delays. Sean stopped him before he’d uttered more than a few words. 

 

“Seems to me this would be the perfect time for you to show me that fishing hole you’ve been on about. We don’t have to be back here for almost a week, we can camp up there, drink a few beers and relax. Give us some time to get our heads back on straight.” 

 

Orlando looked at his feet. Great, that took care of them, and left him sitting at home with nothing to do. Except pine away for someone he wasn’t going to have. He listened for a few minutes as Viggo and Sean discussed what they’d need to take along, then turned to leave, mumbling a see you later. He’d only taken a few steps when Viggo grabbed his sleeve stopped him. 

 

“You’re coming with us, aren’t you?” 

 

Orlando almost beamed; he was so surprised and happy at being included. Normally he was relegated to being treated like a kid, never asked to join the adults in anything. 

 

“I’d love to. But I’m not sure what I have that would work for a trip like this.” 

 

“You just make sure to bring along something warm, and anything you might want. Book, food, camera, anything you might want. Viggo and I’ll bring the rest,” Sean grinned. 

 

Two hours later they all met in front of Viggo’s trailer, gear being stowed in the back of the vehicle. Between Sean and Viggo they’d put together sleeping bags and fishing gear for all of them. Orlando stood back, nervous, as it finally dawned on him that he was going to be alone with just Viggo and Sean. As Viggo tossed the last of their gear in the trunk, he turned to see Orlando nervously nibbling his lip. 

 

“You okay, Lando? If you don’t want to come, it’s okay, I can pull your bag back out. But I’d like it very much if you went with us.” 

 

Orlando looked up into Viggo’s soft blue eyes. “No, no, I want to go. Just, I haven’t been camping since I was really little. I’m not sure I remember what to do,” he stammered. 

 

“You’ll be fine, Viggo and I will take care of things, you just get to relax and enjoy yourself,” Sean reassured him as he slid into the car. 

 

Orlando nodded, crawling into the back seat. The men talked most of the way up, spending the time learning more about each other, talking about other camping and fishing trips and explaining the differences between fly fishing and bait fishing to Orlando. Sean explained he’d never had the patience for tying his own flies, Viggo couldn’t understand how anyone who fished didn’t. All the time Orlando sat in the back, soaking up everything, adding a little here and there to the conversations and asking questions. 

 

Pulling into a wide spot on the side of the mountain road, Viggo shut off the car. They sat for a minute, listening to the complete silence. 

 

“It’s pretty up here, Vig. Thank you for letting me come.” 

 

“You haven’t seen anything yet, Lando. I think you’re going to like the campsite.” 

 

The men unloaded the car, splitting things up between them for the hike to the lake. Gathering up their bundles, they followed Viggo into the woods and towards the river. Twenty minutes found them in a well cleared opening under the trees, the sound of water very close. Dropping his bags, Viggo turned to the other two men. 

 

“This is it, at least where I like to stay. Plenty of room for both tents, already have a fire ring set, and close to the fishing. Latrine is off to my left, and I’ve never seen any large animals around here.” 

 

Orlando and Sean set they’re armfuls with Viggo’s. Looking around, the two older men discussed where to set up things, and who was staying with whom. Orlando stood and listened, hoping that he’d end up sleeping with Sean, he wasn’t sure how he’d act if he had to share a tent with Viggo. Turning to Orlando, Viggo asked if he’d ever put up a tent before. 

 

Orlando shook his head, “Haven’t camped since I was a kid, remember?” 

 

“Well, no time like the present to learn, Sean is going to set up the smaller tent for himself, you can help me set up ours.” 

 

Grabbing the tent bag, Viggo walked to the edge of the circle, followed by a nervous Orlando. It took them a few tries to get things set up, and a lot of coaching from Viggo, but eventually they had the tent pitched and their gear stored inside. Through most of it, Sean sat and watched his friends work. Things seemed obvious to him, but they just didn’t seem to have a clue about each other. 

 

It was starting to get dark, so Viggo and Sean left Orlando to locate the pans and something for dinner while they gathered some wood for the fire. Getting back, Orlando had things pretty well set up and ready for when the coals were hot enough. 

 

After dinner they sat around the warm glow of the burning logs, drinking coffee and talking. Finally, none of them could suppress their yawns any more and it was decided that maybe they should all retire, get an early start in the morning. As Orlando made his way off to drain his bladder, Sean and Viggo set to work banking the fire and making sure things were put away. 

 

“Sean, are you sure about this? I wouldn’t know what to do with him if you were right. Maybe I should take the little tent, you share with him.” 

 

“Viggo, you’re a blind fool. Yes, I’m sure. Trust me. We’ve talked about this enough, and it’s not that different. He’s definitely…..” 

 

Sean stopped mid-sentence as Orlando stepped back into the clearing. “Did I interrupt something?” he asked, looking nervously from one man to the other. 

 

“Not at all. We were just discussing the sleeping arrangements and when to get up. Well,” Sean smiled, “I’m off. See you two bright and early.” 

 

They stood and watched Sean crawl into his tent, zipping the front shut. 

 

“We should turn in too, Orlando. You head in, and I’ll be right there.” 

 

Viggo watched as Orlando crept into the tent, then sat down next to the low embers of the campfire, rolling a cigarette and thinking about everything Sean had said for the last few weeks, and how he felt. Tossing the butt into the fire pit, Viggo rose and joined Orlando. ‘Maybe if I just wait and watch, I won’t make a fool of myself.’ 

 

They settled in, backs to each other in the small space, and eventually drifted off to sleep. Viggo woke some time later, feeling Orlando shuddering behind him. 

 

“Lando? Are you alright?” 

 

“Cold. Not used to sleeping out like this. Guess I didn’t put on enough clothes.” 

 

“Come on,” Viggo sighed, “let’s put the bags together, that way you can sleep in with me and share body heat.” 

 

“Are…are you sure? I don’t want to be a bother.” 

 

“I’m sure. I’m kind of cold myself; we can keep each other warm.” 

 

Orlando couldn’t decide if this were a blessing or a curse. He’d be warmer, but he’d be sleeping in the same bag as Viggo. It was hard enough being in the same tent and not making a fool of himself. 

 

A little shuffling around from them both and some struggling with zippers, and they were finally in one large bag. Viggo rolled Orlando to his side and spooned behind him, wrapping an arm around his waist and waiting for the shuddering to stop. But the younger man was very stiff in his arms, almost like he didn’t want to be there, or was afraid. 

 

“Relax Lando,” Viggo whispered, “I won’t bite, I’m just trying to warm you up.” 

 

“I know, and I appreciate it. I’m just nervous.” 

 

Viggo nodded, his hair brushing against the back of Orlando’s neck, making him shudder, but this time not from being cold. Even as nervous as he was, being this close to Viggo was making his body react. He was just sure that Viggo would notice and be upset. But Viggo was struggling with his own problems. His mental discussions with his body weren’t having much effect, not like the one he was having from holding Orlando close, smelling him, feeling him tremble in Viggo’s arms. 

 

As they lay there, both afraid to move, Orlando noticed something poking him in the back. Could it be that Viggo was getting hard? It had to be just a normal reaction in his sleep, Orlando tried to convince himself. He tried shifting a little, wanting to feel Viggo even if it wasn’t really the right thing to do. 

 

“Lando?” Viggo asked nervously, hoping but not that it was just sleepy moving to get warmer. 

 

Orlando started to pull away, sure that he’d made the biggest mistake of his life. But Viggo held on tighter, not letting him move. 

 

“I’m sorry Vig, I didn’t mean…I mean I did, but….” 

 

Viggo rolled Orlando onto his back. “If I’m wrong, just don’t hit me,” he murmured just before leaning down and brushing his lips softly against Orlando’s. 

 

Orlando sighed, his arms raising to wrap around Viggo’s shoulders and pulling him back down. He may have been still scared, but he was no longer unsure of what he wanted. Viggo leaned the rest of the way down, dropping soft kisses across Orlando’s face before coming to rest against his lips kissing gently and running his tongue against Orlando’s lips. Orlando opened to him, letting Viggo’s tongue inside to explore and twine with his own. Pulling back, both men panting, Viggo smiled down at Orlando. 

 

“Guess that means you aren’t going to hit me.” 

 

Orlando shook his head, unable to speak yet. The wonder of Viggo actually maybe hopefully wanting him left him speechless. 

 

“Are you okay? Did I do something wrong?” Viggo asked, nervous again. He thought that Orlando wanted this, but now he wasn’t so sure. 

 

“No, I’m fine, you didn’t do anything I didn’t want. I just didn’t think you wanted that too.” 

 

“I do, more than you can know. I’ve wanted you so bad it’s hurt. I should have listened to Sean, he kept saying…,” 

 

“Wait…you’ve been talking to Sean about this?” 

 

“Well, yeah. I didn’t know what to do, so I…,” 

 

“Sean’s been talking to me for weeks, telling me I should talk to you, and…,” 

 

“So, maybe Sean’s a smarter guy than we are?” 

 

Orlando nodded, amazed that they’d both been thinking the same thing. 

 

“But,” Viggo started before leaning down to kiss Orlando again, “we’ll have to wait until we get back to the set. I didn’t bring any…,” 

 

“Check the side pocket of your bag, Vig,” they heard grumbled from the next tent over. “I didn’t think you two gits would have the sense to pack what you’d need.” 

 

Both men looked in the direction of Sean’s voice, Orlando suppressing a giggle as Viggo pawed through the side pocket before pulling out several condoms and a tube of lube. 

 

“Now if you two would just get on with it, maybe I can get some sleep tonight.” 

 

That was the straw, and Orlando started giggling which rapidly turned into a groan as Viggo claimed his lips again, hands now roaming where they’d wanted for some time now, noting all the little spots that made Orlando make the loudest sounds. 

 

“Less clothes,” Orlando panted when they separated for air, pulling at Viggo’s shirt. 

 

Viggo grabbed the bottom edge of the sweatshirt he was wearing and pulled it over his head dropping it next to them, then reached to help Orlando out of his sweater. The two shuffled around until there was nothing left but the sleeping bags and skin.

 

Sighing as they slid against each other for the first time, they made short work of finding what made the other groan the loudest. 

 

Orlando was almost to the breaking point, begging Viggo to take him. Viggo didn’t need much more than that before he reached for a condom, sheathing himself in latex, and then the lube, spreading the viscous liquid over his fingers, warming it and then reaching between Orlando’s cheeks to spread the cool gel. Orlando squirmed at the wet chill but that all changed as a thick digit entered his nether port, working carefully to loosen the tight muscle. One was followed shortly by two, and when the third slipped inside and they curled to stroke against his prostate he was arching off the ground. 

 

Carefully pulling his fingers from Orlando’s body, Viggo spread the remaining fluid on his aching shaft. Settling back between Orlando’s spread thighs, Viggo lifted Orlando’s legs to wrap around his waist, lined up and slowly slid inside. Holding still, waiting while they both got a little more control, Viggo finally started rocking in and out, Orlando moving to meet each thrust until they were both covered in sweat and shuddering with the need for release. Reaching between their bodies, Viggo gripped Orlando’s weeping cock with a still slick hand and stroked. Orlando couldn’t take the extra stimulation; he was already at the edge trying to hang on. Back arching and head thrown back he loudly gasped his release, spurting through Viggo’s fingers and across both their stomachs. Orlando’s channel rippling around him was Viggo’s undoing. Two, three more erratic thrusts into the now limp body under him and Viggo was coming, roaring his pleasure through the surrounding wilderness. 

 

Curled together a few minutes later, condom disposed of, stomachs wiped with a discarded shirt, they both had to giggle when a “Thank God THAT’S finally over” was heard from Sean. 

 

The next morning found the three men breaking camp and heading back home. Viggo and Orlando planned to spend the rest of the time off getting to know each other better, and Sean was going to spend it in the local pub, trying to get the sounds of his friends out of his head with the help of a good scotch or three. 

 

Pulling up in front of their trailers, Orlando cringed when he saw the car that Lola had been driving parked in front of Viggo’s. He’d just gotten Viggo, he wasn’t ready to lose him back to that woman. He should have known better, though. Viggo didn’t seem any happier at seeing her back than Orlando did. 

 

Sean slipped out of the car first, going to the back to pull his gear out, ready to step in if there was any problem. As the other two men stepped from the car Lola opened the trailer door and stood there, staring at the three of them. 

 

“Viggo, honey, I decided to forgive you for everything and give you another chance. Why don’t you come on in here and let me show you how happy I am to see you,” she grinned at him from the top stair. 

 

“I don’t think so, Lola. I’m not as forgiving as you are. You’ve been replaced.” And with that, Viggo wrapped his arm around Orlando, pulling him close and kissing him soundly. 

 

As the two men stood wrapped happily together, Lola glared, turning back towards the door, obviously ready for another tantrum. 

 

“Oh, no, young lady. Just grab your bag and take yourself back into town. No more of your attitude around here,” Sean warned. 

 

Stomping down the stairs, she settled herself in the little car and sped out of the grounds, bitching the entire way. 

 

“She’s gone now,” Orlando murmured as they broke apart. 

 

“Yeah,” Viggo smiled back. “So, want to go in and break the bed in right? Then maybe later we can move your stuff over here. No point in you having to run back to get things later.” 

 

Sean chuckled as he watched his friends try to stumble up the little stairs without letting go. At least there’d be no more late night mooning from the two of them and he’d finally get some rest.

~end~


End file.
